Stranger Things Have Happened
by WiccedCullen
Summary: Love, Loss and interesting things. Rated M for later yummy goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Moving In**

I sat down with a thud, leaning against the last load of boxes. I wiped my hand across my clammy forehead and took in a deep breath. The apartment smelled musty and like old fried food.

"The dorm smelled better than this," I sighed looking around.

Here I was, a broke college student trying to make my way. The only sound outside was the sound of passing cars and children playing outside. There was no sound or sign of Alice. She had disappeared when the first boxes showed up and left me with the chore of moving in. I rolled my eyes. This was so typical of her.

"Why did we have to move into this apartment," Alice whined as she bounded through the door.

"Thank you so much Isabella for moving everything in. Why you're quite welcome Alice," I said sarcastically as I stood up.

"Sorry, I know that I left but I went to scope out the fresh meat," she explained quickly.

"Fresh meat?" I furrowed my brows.

She let out an over dramatic sigh, "Guys, Bella, guys. Keep up with the program, Which leads to my earlier question. Why did we choose this apartment?"

"Because it's all we can afford," I explained.

"Being broke sucks," Alice threw her head back, "By the way there are no cute guys here."

"And?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Bella," Alice scolded, "you need a guy. You've been single since the first semester of college. It's time to move on."

I just looked at her as tears pricked my eyes. "Bella," she said quietly realizing what she had just said. "Whatever Alice," I snapped as I stormed past her.

I slammed the door to my room shut and jumped on my bed. "Bella, I'm sorry," Alice called through the closed door. "Go away," I yelled hoarsely. "Bella," she said again. I could hear her voice dripping with sympathy. I sat still on my bed, waiting to hear her retreating footsteps. She knew that I couldn't let go. I ran my hand up and down my arm trying to block the memories that flooded my mind.

_**~FLASHBACK HIGH SCHOOL-SENIOR YEAR~**_

"James!," I screeched as he opened his door.

"Bella," he smiled at me and caught me as I jumped into his arms. "What brings this smile to your face," he kissed me lightly.

"I got in!" I screamed into his ear.

"No way," his eyebrows rose as his face brightened.

"Yes way," I gave him another hug, "Now we can be together."

"That's fantastic," he swung me around nuzzling his head into the nape of my neck. He set me down and smiled at me again, but this time I noticed that the smile didn't meet his eyes.

"What's wrong," I asked letting go of him.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you," a shadow fell across his face.

My heart thumped wildly as he grabbed my hand. "Tell me what," I asked quietly.

"I'm sick," he looked down as his thumb traced circles across the top of my hand.

"Do you need me to get you some medicine, or soup," I smiled slightly.

"No, Bella. Nothing is going to help me get better."

"What do you mean," my throat started to tighten up.

"I have leukemia," his voice broke.

"What? I asked not wanting to believe him.

"I've known about it for about a year and the treatments are not helping. I had to quit them." He just stared at me.

I let go of his hand and slowly sank down to the floor. "Why, why did you not tell me," I cried as tears rolled down my face.

"I didn't want to accept the truth myself," he sat next to me.

"Why quit the treatments James. Why are you giving up," I cried harder.

"I'm not giving up," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. "I can't go through that pain when it's not going to help. It's too late, the doctors caught it too late."

My shoulders shook as my sobs rocked my body. "You can fight this James! I know you can, you're giving up!" I yelled.

"Bella," his voice was thick with despair as he held on to me. "There is nothing I can do."

"Yes there is!" I jerked out of his arms and curled into myself.

"Don't do this Bella," he stood up grabbing my arm as he did. He was crying to as he placed my hand on his chest.

"You can't die," I cried almost in a whisper.

"I know," he nodded running his hand along my forearm.

"I can't go to college without you." I realized, it was hard to swallow all of this.

"No, we are going to go no matter what." He quickly added.

"But-" I began.

"But nothing, we are going to live like nothing is wrong. We are going to go on with life and be happy," he looked me hard in the eyes.

"I love you Jay," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said quietly. He wrapped me in a hug and let me break down on his shoulder.

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

He didn't make it half way through the first semester. "We were supposed to stay together forever, grow old and be happy," I mumbled as I fought the tears back. It's been six years and the memory of him is still raw in my mind. "We were supposed to get married and live happily ever after," I squeezed my arm until it hurt.

The sunlight faded and the night fell upon the neighborhood. I had changed into my pj's and had taken my hair out of the tight ponytail it had been in, letting it spill past my shoulders. My stomach grumbled at me and I sighed stepping out of my room.

"Why aren't you dressed yet," Alice exclaimed as she looked me up and down.

"Huh," I asked confused.

"Remember we said that we would go out tonight. Oh come on Bella you promised," Alice stomped her foot like a little kid.

"Alice I don't want to go out," I whined as I tried to step past her.

"I need a drink, you need a drink," she trilled as she pushed me back into my room pulling out something hot for me to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Bar**

Even with my struggles trying to get out of the plans that Alice had in store for me, she managed to get me to the local bar. She was expecting it to be like a frat party. Music pumping through the speakers, people stumbling out into the street drunk and the place so packed that it would be a miracle if we even got in. So, when we first stepped through the doors, I busted out laughing.

"Shut up!" Alice hissed at me, "Come on." She drug me over to the bar and grabbed a drink from the bar tender. "Here," she shoved the drink in my face, "Drink it." I swirled the contents around and sipped at it.

"Yuck," I crinkled my nose as I held the drink away from me.

"You are going to drink it Bella," Alice snapped at me as she downed a shot, Alice may have been small but she sure was feisty. I rolled my eyes and drank it quickly. The things I do for friends. I placed the empty cup down and ordered a less potent drink and sipped at it as I watched Alice down shot after shot.

"You might want to slow down," I told her concerned.

"Bella, don't worry about me," she sang.

Alice placed her empty glass down on the bar and stumbled her way across the partially empty place. My eyes followed her direction and my stomach fell. She was headed to the microphone. I walked briskly over to the stage.

"Howdy," Alice slurred into the mic. The crowd murmured back at her. "Well, my friend and I just moved in into an apartment today." The crowd clapped.

"Mary Alice, quit it," I snapped at her.

"And we no know no body," she babbled. "You's are probably thinking I'm going to sing right." a few guys in the bar whistled and some clapped. "But I can't, but my friend does," she pointed sloppily to me.

"Alice," I said through gritted teeth as I grabbed her hand.

"She sings ah-mazingly, so get her up here because I know I can't."

I had no clue who had pushed me but I ended up on the stage. "I-I can't," I mumbled through the mic. Some people in the crowd booed. "Come on baby, sing for me," a man whistled. I glared at the man and back at Alice.

"We are leaving now," I looked Alice hard in the eye.

"No," she plopped down on the ground and hit her fists against the wood. The crowd snickered and awed as I jumped off the stage.

"No Bella I'm not leaving," she crawled away from me.

"Looks like you need some help," a deep voice said behind me. My cheeks flushed as I looked down at Alice.

"She gets like this when she drinks too much."

"I work here so I see plenty of these kinds of people," he smiled down at Alice as she twirled her hair around her finger. "Then again this is a slow night so I was actually hoping to get a day off."

"It's alright we're headed home anyways." I replied too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"You're cute," Alice looked up at the man as she tried to get up.

"Thanks," he chuckled as he took a drink.

"How many drinks have you had," I asked as I eyed his empty glass.

"A few," he looked back at me.

"So you're drunk," I stated.

"Eh, maybe. But like I said, I was hoping to get a day off." He smiled at me.

"Well have fun, and enjoy the rest of your night," I supported Alice as I headed to the door.

"See you around then," he called as I hauled Alice out the door and into a cab.

I helped Alice to the couch and dressed into my pj's. I was unbelievably mad at her. College is over, it's time to grow up. I walked back into the living room and saw Alice was passed out. It wasn't easy to get her up to the apartment. She threw a fit the entire way up and hit the walls. The doorbell rang and cringed. This couldn't be good.

I opened the door slowly to find an angry neighbor. "Do you have any clue what time it is," the man hissed at me.

"I know I'm sorry," I apologized as I let the man in.

"My friend can't help it when she gets like this."

"You do know that this is a family apartment complex right?" he asked. I nodded my head quickly. "My nephew is sick and I had just gotten him to sleep."

My cheeks flushed a deep red as tears pricked my eyes. "I'm sorry," I mumbled again feeling rotten. This day had not gone well and now I was getting chewed out because of what Alice did.

"Hey, don't cry," the man's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, today's just been hard." I said through tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sorry for griping at you, you can't help it. Just try to keep your friend in line next time okay?"

"Okay," I smiled at his sincerity.

"Have a good night, or," he looked at his phone, "morning."

"You too," I smiled as I shut the door quietly.

"He was hot," Alice's voice startled me as I turned around.

"I thought you were asleep," I stated as I walked away from the door.

"He's got some pretty green eyes," she continued. I nodded smiling slightly.

"He doesn't seem to like me though," she pouted.

"Hmm, I wonder why." I said sarcastically while tapping my chin.

"Me too," she frowned.

"Just go to sleep Alice," I sighed as I turned off the lights in the living room.

"Mmm kay," she yawned and lied back down on the couch. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Next Morning**

"How on Earth do you manage to look like this when you have a massive hang over," I asked in disbelief as I noticed Alice's outfit.

"Well, I didn't want to look like crap," she winced gripping her head in her hand.

"Only you Alice, only you," I shook my head smiling at her will power.

"Beauty can't take a break," she tried to laugh but moaned. "Shhh, it hurts Bella. Quit making me talk."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Ok prima donna whatever you say," I laughed as she tried to throw a pillow at me.

Smirking to myself I made my way across the living room and headed out to the balcony. Alice watched me as my hand rested on the doorknob. A smile played at the edges of my lips as her eyes widened.

"Don't-," she began as I slammed the door shut loudly. I could hear the agonized moan through the door and chuckled under my breath.

"That's what you get for last night," I muttered to myself as I felt the cool breeze caress my bare skin. The muffled sound of the neighbors tv upstairs drifted down to where I stood. This is what it was like not to stress over school and classes; boring apartment complexes and bills to pay.

Laughter drifted up from the playground that rested to the left of my balcony. I placed my hands on the wooden railing lightly. I was three stories up and I didn't feel like flying today. The sight of blonde hair in the sunlight caught my eye and I smiled. I always loved children and the sound of their laughter made my day. My gaze drifted down to the adult that was keeping the toddler steady on the thing that he was on. Something about him seemed familiar and I scratched my head as I racked my brain trying to figure out who it was. I took in a shallow breath as I realized who it was. It was the neighbor that had come to complain last night about Alice's obnoxiousness.

My smile brightened as I walked down to the playground where the man and the young boy were. The man had the boy in his arms and from what it looked like, he was tickling him. I laughed along with the little boy but instantly flushed red.

The man turned around smiling joyously as he bounced the toddler on his hip. "I remember you," he announced as he started to walk over to me.

"Yea, what a great first impression huh," I smiled shyly.

"Well it wasn't the best," he shrugged as he stopped in front of me.

"S-so I never got your name," I stuttered.

"I guess I forgot to mention it last night. It's Edward, Edward Cullen," he attempted to shake my hand but failed as the toddler squirmed in his arms.

"And I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," my eyes met his gaze. Alice had it on the money when she said he had pretty green eyes. The toddler coughed, breaking our eye contact.

"And who might this be," I said brightly as I looked down at the little boy.

"Oh him, this is just Mason, my nephew." The little boy looked at me with bright blue eyes.

"You're a cutie," I told Mason. He smiled brightly and squirmed trying to reach me.

"Well I think he likes you," Edward laughed as Mason struggled to get out of his arms.

"Do you mind," I asked looking at the toddler.

"No by all means go ahead," he stated as he handed the little boy to me.

"Hi there Mason," I cooed. He tried to communicate back but it was just gibberish. "How old is he," I asked as I adjusted him on my hip.

"He's 15 months." Edward replied with a crooked grin. Wow Alice was right, he was hot!

Mason played with my hair that rested on my shoulder.

"He-" Mason sneezed and snot dribbled out of his nose. "Looks like he needs a nap," Edward grabbed Mason from my arms and headed to his apartment. "You can come in if you would like," he called over his shoulder.

I stood there for a second, deciding if I should. Taking a deep breath, I followed behind him and into his scarcely furnished apartment.

"Give me a sec," Edward called from a room. I hid in the doorway as I watched Edward tuck in Mason. It was such a sweet moment, that I couldn't help but smile. "Nighty night Mase," Edward whispered as he ran his hand on top of Mason's head before parting the room.

"He's starting to feel better," Edward's voice startled me as he stepped out of the room. "He's a good kid," he continued, "I love him to death." I smiled as Edward sat down on his striped couch exhausted.

I followed suit and looked around. "I know, I know. There's not a lot of things," He sighed looking around, "But it's enough for me and Mason."

"That's not a bad thing," I stated smiling at him. "So if you don't mind me asking," I began, "where are his parents."

"They died in a car crash when he was just four months old," he answered sadly, his green eyes clouding over.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I mumbled feeling bad.

"It's alright," he met my eyes.

"If you need a baby sitter or anything, you know where to find me," I added.

"Thanks," he yawned, his eyes drooping.

"I should let you get some sleep," I nodded as I stood up.

"Okay," he yawned again. "And Bella," I turned to look at him. "It was really nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too Edward, I'll see you later," I added as I stepped out the door and headed up to my apartment blushing the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Not again…**

I opened up the door to my apartment and looked around. There was no sign of Alice anywhere. I looked at the clock on the radio.

"It's been an hour already," I uttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, and we are going O-U-T out," Alice announced as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Alice," I moaned as I plopped down on the couch,

"I do not want to go out tonight. Can't we just have a night where we can relax."

"Noo, Bella, no we can't," she got down and begged.

"You just got over a hang over," I pointed out.

"All the more reason to go out and celebrate," she grinned cheekily at me. "Please, please, please," she whined her voice rising.

"Fine," I threw my hands up in defeat, "but you have to promise me that you're not going to get bold faced drunk."

"Ok, I promise," she jumped up.

"And we're not staying late," I added.

"But it's a Friday night," she looked at me.

"And we don't leave here until seven." I added looking sternly at her.

"Bella," she slumped her shoulders.

"Those are my conditions take 'em or leave'em." I crossed my arms across my chest, smiling on the inside.

"Fine, you win. I will take those conditions," she grumbled as she stomped her way to her room.

With a lot of persistence and whining from Alice we ended up leaving the house at least thirty minutes earlier than I had wanted. In her haste she did not use the restroom and as soon as we got to the bar she bolted off to the bathroom, pushing people out of her way. I plopped down on a stool next to a random girl.

"So, you just couldn't resist could you," the bartender snickered as he tossed around the glass cups.

"So you work here too," I rolled my eyes. I didn't like this guy.

"And for good reason, this is a good night," he caught the cups and set them down, "So no drinking for me." He threw me a wink and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh but there will be drinking for me," Alice smiled, flirting with the guy.

"You want a show," the bartender asked as he started juggling the cups. Alice shrieked with glee and I just looked at her.

"Remember our deal Alice," I stated.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Bella," she glanced at me and then back to the bartender.

The guy poured a fruity looking drink for Alice and offered me one. I shook my head. I didn't want to drink tonight. I, unlike Alice, did not enjoy waking up with a hangover.

"You're no fun Bella," Alice pouted at me as she gulped down her drink.

"I think your friend is right," the bartender smirked at me.

"Give me something stronger," Alice demanded setting down her cup.

"Sure thing beautiful." A few more drinks later and she was already slurring her words.

"Alice, we should go," I told her agitatedly. She had broken her promise. The music flowed through the speakers, making it hard to hear.

"I love this song," Alice jumped up and down in her seat.

"Well let's dance," the guy walked around the bar. Alice grabbed his hand and started what she thought was dancing, but it was just drunken movements. I watched the guy eyeing Alice's body up and down and it made me sick to my stomach.

Alice stumbled and latched on to the guy. "Whoops, sorry," she giggled.

"It's all good," he chuckled. They swayed back and forth and I turned around in my seat, mad.

When I looked at Alice again, I was shocked to find them making out. "Alice," I hissed at her but she waved me off.

"Let them have their fun," a blonde haired guy sat next to me.

"Excuse you," I asked looking at him.

"Just because you're lonely doesn't mean your friend has to be," he picked up a drink in front of him and downed it. "But I can change that," he looked at me.

"Change what?" I had to ask. I wanted to hear what this tool thought he could do for me; Like I hadn't heard it all already.

"Ah, you know babe, you just need some Mike time," he reached his hand to rub my shoulder.

"Who do you think you are," I yelled throwing his hand off my shoulder.

"Come on baby," he moved closer to me.

"Back off loser," I stood up pushing my stool in between me and the guy.

"Don't act like this," he moved closer to me. Without thinking I slapped him.

"You're going to pay for that," he snarled at me. I stood there for a second and then quickly walked to the door.

"Bella, where are you going," Alice called after me as she followed me.

"Home," I snapped.

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Yeah and getting hit on and felt up by drunk guys isn't my idea of fun Alice."

"Well if you weren't so bitter you would probably have a guy." I looked at her in disbelief.

"At least I don't throw myself at every guy that looks at me," I hissed at her.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and her mouth tightened. "Go! I don't want you here and I'm not even sure why I put up with you."

"You put up with me," I crossed my arms. "I'm the one that takes care of you when you get drunk, I'm the one that puts you back together when your flavor of the week dumps you."

"You don't have a life so stop crushing mine," she slurred angrily.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I stormed out of the bar.

~Authors note~

Hi Eveyone I am Wiccedgoddess! But you can call me Wicced! No really I am! This here is my first attempt at writing any kind of fan fiction and Twilight is my favorite. So please know; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT IN ANY WAY!

Enjoy and please tell me what you think.


End file.
